The IOT is the network of physical devices, vehicles, buildings and other items embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these objects to collect and exchange data. The physical devices includes radio frequency identification (RFID) device, infrared sensor, global positioning system (GPS), laser scan device.
Intelligent robots usually include sensors, actuators and a robot operating system (ROS) to interconnect the sensors and actuators of the robot. The sensors such as the image sensor or the tactile sensor can only detect limited information of the surrounding environment. If the intelligent robot can be communicated with the IOT and read the messages of the IOT, the intelligent robot can understand more of the surrounding environment. However, the ROS of the intelligent robot and the IOT platform are incompatibility.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an interconnecting device which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.